


Nothing So Tempting As Nothing

by Jetainia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: There was nothing quite so tempting as nothing to humans.





	Nothing So Tempting As Nothing

Longs legs ate up the distance as the owner ran easily around Kensington Gardens. It was perhaps one of his more subtle methods of temptation and staining a human soul, but it was nevertheless rather effective. As he passed a young man who could never run as easily as him due to both being human and asthmatic, he grinned at the envy that caused the young man’s soul to rust a tiny bit.

The demons grin turned into a scowl only a few seconds later as he passed a girl who apparently only needed to see someone succeed at running to provide the last push to decide that yes, she did want to run the marathon for cancer research. Still, you couldn’t win them all and that was part of what made humans so interesting—they almost never did what they were told.

Spotting a familiar tartan scarf, Crowley stopped running and came to a halt next to the angel reading a book in a patch of sunlight. Aziraphale looked up as his shadow fell over the angel’s book and smiled, gesturing for Crowley sit.

“Productive morning, my dear?” he asked.

Crowley shrugged, sprawling on the park bench with his arm flung behind Aziraphale’s shoulders and his legs stretching out in front of him as the perfect tripping hazard. “Would have been better if the humans didn’t decide to use me as inspiration to finally go for their dreams instead of merely being envious and doing nothing about it.”

Aziraphale hummed noncommittally, already knowing that Crowley was more intrigued at the various reactions than annoyed. He continued reading as Crowley watched the people pass by and occasionally sniggering as someone noticed his legs at the last minute and swerved to avoid them. Quite suddenly, he noticed something that made him sit up and turn to Aziraphale.

“What are you doing?” he asked accusingly.

Aziraphale looked up from his book and blinked. “Reading?” he answered as a question. “Why, is there something wrong?”

“Them!” Crowley waved his arms out to encompass the humans walking by to emphasize his point. “They’re tarnishing and healing when they look at us and I know I’m not doing anything, so it _must_ be you. What are you doing?”

“Have you thought that perhaps it might be that we’re doing nothing?” Aziraphale asked, looking at the humans with pursed lips as he thought. “They do like quiet moments and it could be that they either want one or are remembering one they’ve had recently.”

Crowley scoffed and returned to his previous position. “Ridiculous. I’m not doing anything particularly tempting and somehow doing more than when I _was_ working.”

A man walked past and smiled softly when he saw the demon and angel, causing Crowley to scoff again. Aziraphale ignored him, as he often did, and instead leaned into Crowley so the demon’s arm was circling his shoulders instead of resting on the back of the park bench. Crowley glared out at the world through his sunglasses and tightened his grip slightly on the angel as Aziraphale continued reading unperturbed.


End file.
